


Peeves

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poem Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Peeves about Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeves

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

This is for the view fic challenge, and it's because I thought of it and decided to post it.

Peeves-

Precious Potty running round,

With great big feet that stomp the ground,

And yet the young boy will still be free,

As Peeves once was and wishes to be,

Unlike his father James though,

This boy will not flaunt his dough,

And maybe it simply remains to see

If this boy will talk to me,

And maybe someday I will say,

What I know of his father's day.

A/N Short, I know, but I couldn't think of much to add. It is over 50 words, so it's postable. Barely. It's about 70. I just wanted to post it though.

Poster's note- it's the only one I got for Peeves, so I figure it wouldn't hurt. Thanks for reading it.


End file.
